Hellfire
by HavockWreaker22
Summary: This is for the Live Together, Die Alone RP which is second in the Minecraft section of Forums. It should be used for reference to the dark and mysterious world of Hellfire...


**Hellfire: Fact File**

**Hellfire's Fact File is an easy way of explaining everything about Hellfire in more detail than spamming the forum areas with it. I have listed everything I can think of about Hellfire in this Fact file.**

**Name: Hellfire**

Name Origins: Due to the hellish nature of the world around them, the Daemons felt the need to give it a fitting name. All the fire and magma helped as well to give a decisive impression on the name, which was decided to be Hellfire.

**Weather and Biomes: **

**There is a large lack of anything cold in Hellfire, due to the heat often causing a quick rotation of melting then evaporation. This can lead to high amounts of humidity in some areas, yet high levels of dryness in others.**

**The Plains themselves consist of a black layer of crispy, sooty burnt grass, singed by the heat of past interferences with fire with gravelly dirt underneath. Small patches of Rushweed and Black brush are dotted around. General average Plains temperatures are 28 °C though rise to a maximum of 39°C. They also can to a minimum of 10°C when going through a certain Daemon season. (Daemon Seasons are explained later on through the Fact File). Farmer shades often set up their farms of Cinderwheat on Plains biomes.**

**Average Volcano Temperatures of ½ mile away are 50°C. Closer at ¼ of a mile, they rise up to 70°C. At the base of the Volcano it is 90°C due to large collections of lava lakes. At the top of the Volcano it is 100°C. It never rains in the same biome as a volcano and is one of the driest areas apart from the desert. The Volcano consists of a 1 mile wide biome, with a Volcano in the centre of it. The Volcano's placing means that wherever you enter the biome from you are always ½ mile away from the Volcano. On the Outer rim, the ground is a black crispy soil, much like the black crust running on top of the Plains. Further in, the soil begins to become stone, until you reach ¼ mile, where the stone becomes a mixture of stone with pools of lava. Closer than this and it becomes Obsidian and lava. The mountain itself consists of coal, obsidian and stone, with lava pouring down the sides. Every volcano in Hellfire is fully active, and erupts twice every season. There is no plant life, and no wildlife except for the evil Fracture Beasts (also fully explained later). There is one advantage though because underneath the volcano can be found a huge ore deposit of about 30 Bloodrock Ore and 15 Fear Ore. This is the only time that Fear Ore is not found adjacent to Bedrock. To get to this, the player must either dig a tunnel or navigate through metre wide cracks in the ground to get down to layer 10. One at layer 10 the player will discover a room full of about 10 Fracture Beasts. Upon fighting their way through, the Player can get to a lever and activate a passage into the secret Ore room, where they can dig up the ores.**

**Deserts are the driest and hottest areas in the Daemon world. A maximum temperature in the daemon deserts can be up to 150°C, which is when a deadly fire storm begins. As deserts are one of the few biomes to have Fire storms, I guess I should explain them here. Fire Storms are like Thunderstorms, except instead of Lightning striking, a huge plume of fire cascades from the sky in a spinning torrent, scorching the ground. If 5 of these strike within a 50 metre vicinity of each other a huge cloud of flame will burn for 5 days at the temperature of 850°C. The Deserts consist of blood red sand that is terribly dry with 0% moisture levels. Small rocks, with slightly darker colouration than the sand are dotted around with spots of black brush also planted about. It does not rain, but does have many wind storms and a few Fire Storms.**

**Oceans in Hellfire can be at the largest, 25 miles wide and 25 miles long. They have no water but are instead huge stretches of lav. Clouds of mist like steam are often generated due to the Oceans being one of the few places that it rains in Hellfire. The water falls onto the lava then evaporates instantly. Sometimes, small patches of obsidian form when the rain falls hard enough. **

**Though the Oceans may be Lava, Lakes and minor pools of water are filled with FlameWater (Another thing explained fully later on). They are always a tepid temperature and can often be found as a meeting place for shades.**

**Forest biomes are very different. The ground is much like the Plains biome, except a little richer in soil nutrients. The trees are often dead and blackened, though some are still alive, due to the rain falling here, though in less quantities as opposed to the Oceans. Some trees are special. These are called iron trees. Years ago, the Daemons experimented with Cyborg life. They created cyborg plantation, a hardier set of plants that would still yield what they would normally yield, just with a protective iron coating that could easily be removed by hand, but not by the weather. The majority of the species died off for disease reasons, but the trees survived and became Iron Trees. When you chop down 1 block of Iron wood with an axe they yield 5 iron shards, which can be used to create 1 Iron ingot, and 1 block of Oak wood.. Iron Tree saplings can be reclaimed from an Iron Wood tree by destroying the top of the trunk. This will yield 3 Iron tree saplings. **

**Apart from this, forests have Rushweed, Black brush and Cinderwheat as Plant-life. Shades are found here collecting Rushweed and Cinderwheat. Fracture Beasts will often be found attacking trees and other plan-life, or attacking Shades. Glow cows will normally be found under the shadow of an Iron tree. Skeleton Bats will also hover around quietly in the shadows of any tree, and hang upside down on dead tree's branches. The diseased zombie-like plague victims are usually found by puddles of some sort or attacking wild-life, or trying to spread disease to other daemons.**

**Finally, one of the best features of Hellfire are the Daemon Metropolises. Huge, Magnificent cities, home to the native intelligent race, Daemons are dotted around Hellfire. They consist of tall buildings built with Bloodrock alloy and Iron with tinted red glass windows. The size of a Daemon Metropolis depends on its hierarchy level. These are the hierarchy levels. **

**Daemon Metropolis Minor:****  
Hierarchy: Level 1  
Size: 1 square mile.  
Population: 290,000  
Spirit Summoner: 1  
Shade Farms: 3  
Risk of Outbreak: 80 %  
Influence in Government: 10 %  
Weapon Shops: 17  
Barracks: 2  
Other Shops: 17  
Housing: 300,000  
Skyscrapers: 2  
Castles: 1  
Guilds: 15**

**Medium Daemon Metropolis:****  
Hierarchy: Level 2  
Size: 3 square miles.  
Population: 570,000  
Spirit Summoner: 3  
Shade Farms: 7  
Risk of Outbreak: 65 %  
Influence in Government: 30 %  
Weapon Shops: 39  
Barracks: 4  
Other Shops: 35  
Housing: 990,000  
Skyscrapers: 7  
Castles: 3  
Guilds: 36**

**Large Daemon Metropolis:****  
Hierarchy: Level 3  
Size: 12 square mile.  
Population: 1,700,000  
Spirit Summoner: 9  
Shade Farms: 37  
Risk of Outbreak: 50 %  
Influence in Government: 45 %  
Weapon Shops: 49  
Barracks: 10  
Other Shops: 56  
Housing: 1,890,900  
Skyscrapers: 10  
Castles: 5  
Guilds: 54**

**Daemon Lord Metropolis:****  
Hierarchy: Level 4  
Size: 1 square mile.  
Population: 290,000  
Spirit Summoner: 1  
Shade Farms: 3  
Risk of Outbreak: 80 %  
Influence in Government: 10 %  
Weapon Shops: 17  
Barracks: 2  
Other Shops: 17  
Housing: 300,000  
Skyscrapers: 2  
Castles: 1  
Guilds: 15**

**Daemon Metropolis Minor:****  
Hierarchy: Level 4  
Size: 20 square mile.  
Population: 3,000,000  
Spirit Summoner: 14  
Shade Farms: 65  
Risk of Outbreak: 35 %  
Influence in Government: 65 %  
Weapon Shops: 76  
Barracks: 18  
Other Shops: 75  
Housing: 3,500,000  
Skyscrapers: 18  
Castles: 10  
Guilds: 95**

**Daemon God Metropolis:****  
Hierarchy: Level 5  
Size: 38 square mile.  
Population: 7,000,000  
Spirit Summoner: 28  
Shade Farms: 125  
Risk of Outbreak: 10 %  
Influence in Government: 85 %  
Weapon Shops: 124  
Barracks: 76  
Other Shops: 113  
Housing: 8,500,000  
Skyscrapers: 43  
Castles: 28  
Guilds: 184**

**Daemon Elder Metropolis:****  
Hierarchy: Level 6  
Size: 50 square mile.  
Population: 10,000,000  
Spirit Summoner: 56  
Shade Farms: 218  
Risk of Outbreak: 0 %  
Influence in Government: 100 %  
Weapon Shops: 300  
Barracks: 100  
Other Shops: 284  
Housing: 3,500,000  
Skyscrapers: 89  
Castles: 70  
Guilds: 450**

**Rarity Levels: **

**Daemon Metropolis Minor: Very Common  
Medium Daemon Metropolis: Common  
Large Daemon Metropolis: Less Common  
Daemon Lord Metropolis: Less Rare  
Daemon God Metropolis: Rare  
Daemon Elder Metropolis: Near Impossible to find.**

**Building Explanations:**

**Spirit Summoner: The Spirit Summoner is a large combination of things. It is a hospital, a Mage training school, the choosing building for another Daemon Lord and the Town Hall. It is named the Spirit Summoner due to its secondary power. The secondary power is to call forth all shades into Battle formation, where they will come forth in a rampage, attempting to kill all the enemies. This building is of great importance to the Metropolis. The process of choosing a new Daemon Lord is simple. The Daemon Lords decide whether the competitor is worthy to take the trials. If the daemon is, the trials are hard and often painful. If they pass the trials, they become a Daemon Lord. If they fail, they will definitely die. The trials can be easier or harder for non-daemons, for example, the trial by ice and water will be easier for humans while the trial by fire will not be. **

**The trial arenas are in underground tunnels beneath the Spirit Summoner.**

**Weapon Shops: Weapon shops distribute all kinds of Daemonic weapons. They even sell Battle Mechs in the higher hierarchy.**

**Barracks: The Daemon combat training grounds. Daemons train in every form of melee combat that they can. Their ability to fight comes from this hard, aggressive training, which follow them through a ½ year of sword fighting, hand to hand combat, light weapons, heavy weapons and just about anything else. This gives their superiority in Hellfire.**

**Other shops: general shops that distribute a majority of goods, most of them daemonic.**

**Skyscrapers: Tremendously tall building made of Bloodrock alloy and Iron with thick sheets of red tinted glass as windows. Skyscrapers are used as housing, defence mechanisms, bases and factories. **

**Castles: Castles are built from Obsidian bricks and Iron fencing, with an Ironwood plank drawbridge. They are surrounded by lava moats and can each hold about 1,000 people at 1 time. They are equipped with ballistae and other battle weapons to repel the enemy and help refugees.**

**Guilds: Guilds are groups that band together to go into combat. Guilds are never aggressive to each other, just fight in different ways, so the more guilds, the more diverse fighting groups you have. To join a guild, you sign up at the Spirit Summoner and the Guild Leader makes a decision.**

**Shade Farms: Shade Farms are where the shades work to grow their Cinderwheat and Rushweed plantations. This is also where the Cinderbread is made. They are small building with moist fields around them. The shades also rest here.**

**Outbreak Risk: This is the outbreak of the dreaded Warp Plague, named because it is caused by tears in the Warp from portals gone wrong and being clawed by a fracture Beast. IT horrendously disfigures and twists the victim's body, bending bones and limbs into agonising shapes. The victim's mind is taken over and forced to spread the plague. It can only be stopped by killing the host or finding and antidote comprising of a bucket of lava, a Bottle of Water, Magma Cream, Cinderbread, Rushweed and an Eye of Ender and finally 1 diamond. The immunity can be created by taking a Mixture of Water, Fear Extract powder, 3 Gold Nuggets, some Ground up Coal and a Claw from a Fracture Beast. This, when mixed in a bucket and consumed makes the consumer immune to the Warp Plague.**

**Influential in Government: For a Metropolis to be influential in government is a powerful thing. Every season 1 hearing is held. A collection of all the cities ambassadors travel to Hellguard, the great home of the Daemon Elders. Depending on whether you have a high percentage or not, the more chance that people will listen to your ambassador at the hearing**

**Daemon Beliefs:**

**The Daemon World of Hellfire was created millions of years ago by a group of great beings called the Daemon Elders. These beings are the most powerful things in Hellfire today, with the power to change the very world around them. They are only seen in the Daemon Elder Metropolises, the largest one of which is the Capital of Hellfire, Hellguard. Very rarely do the Elders speak at the Hearings, but when matters are dire; the Daemon elders will join in and bring forth an army at their very command.**

**Daemon Gods are also quite powerful, with about half the influence on the world around them as the daemon Elders. The Daemon Gods can bring down buildings at will and set fire to object using Devil Staffs.**

**Daemon Lords just have political power over their Metropolises.**

**Mobs**

**Hellfire's mobs are numerous and strange. We shall start with the passive and neutral mobs.**

**Passive: Glow Cows: Glows Cows look like normal cows with red eyes that give out a red glow. They have a glowing gold coloration instead of yellow. They drop the usual amount of beef with 1 Glowstone dust.**

**Skeleton Bats: These are bats that have no skin or flesh. They are simply just magically propelled skeletal frames of bats that chitter with a surprisingly low pitch. They do not attack though can be quite annoying. **

**Neutral: Shades: Shades are probably the second most common thing in the whole of Hellfire apart from Daemons. The Shades are the basic Farmers and Collectors and are even employed by the Daemons. They normally own their own farms with their brethren and close friends. They are very capable of high scale production and close combat. They harvest Cinderwheat in bundles, but when angered they will attack with their scythes, dealing 2 hearts per attack. Shades will attack in groups as they are very rarely found solitary. They hate Fracture Beasts and will attack them whenever they get the chance. Shades are floating hooded figures that are shadowed by their inner darkness and their hoods. They have red eyes and they hover around with their scythes harvesting their crops in symmetrical patterns, to make sure that they are as efficient as possible.**

**Fracture Beasts: Fracture Beasts have an appearance much like Shades, except their cloaks are always red and they have no Scythes. Instead they have dark green venomous claws that will deliver deadly venom that causes the Warp Plague. This way of receiving the Warp Plague will take longer to kill, and deals ½ heart damage every 10 seconds, and leaves the person with ½ a heart left. You will then have 14 days to get hold of an antidote. If you receive it the Warp tear way, you will receive 1 heart of damage every 8 seconds but when down to the last heart, you have 7 days to get hold of the antidote.**

**The only other way to receive the Warp Plague is to be attacked by another infected with the Warp Plague. This is the weakest form of the plague and does not take an antidote to wear off. It will simply reduce the victim to ¼ health.**

**Then, the victim will receive, nausea, weakness and slowness for 1 day, and then finally end with a fever for 2 days. The Plague will then leave the body.**

**Technology:**

**The Daemon Technology is very powerful, and is a mix of magic and science. Firstly are Spike Rifles, the standard rifle for the daemon marksmen. These devices are normal rifles with a custom barrel in a X shape. The darts are long and thin tipped. They are imbued with Paroxysm, which doubles the pain of the dart. Paroxysm is used to disable an enemy without harming them too much, as it will usually make the body part shot at paralyzed and defunct for about 2 minutes afterwards. For the strong minded though, Paroxysm will not affect them. Other Daemon Standard weapons include the Hellfire Gunblade. This is a normal Gunblade that has runes embedded into it in Bloodrock alloy, and is dark black Fear metal which is a mixture of a very small amount of Fear Ore, about 5% to give it its runic abilities with 80% Iron ore for the body and 15% Bloodrock alloy for both strength and runic capability. To craft one of these, it will take one Fear ingot, at least 12 Bloodrock alloy ingots and 16 Iron ingots. These are made into separate components for the Hellfire Gunblade as it is made differently. The Parts are: The Runic Generator, Focuser, Blade, Barrel, Body and Miscellaneous Mechanisms. The Runic Generator is created by 1 Fear Ingot in the Centre of a circle of Iron ingots, with a Bloodrock alloy ingot at the top. This makes 3 Runic Generators. Next on the list is the Focuser. This is made by making a column of Bloodrock alloy ingots in the centre with two columns of iron ingots down the side, each column with a piece of Redstone in the middle. This produces 3 Focusers.**

**Next is the blade. It is made in a very similar way to the Minecraft sword, except with a Blaze rod instead of a stick, 1 Bloodrock alloy and 1 Iron ingot. The barrel is simple to make, it is three ingots of Bloodrock alloy in a row, with three Iron ingots in a row below them. The body is a 3x3 square of Iron and Bloodrock Alloy ingots in a chequered formation.**

**Miscellaneous Mechanisms are easily made by putting some Iron Ingots and Redstone in random positions filling up the Crafting table. There has to be at least 4 Redstone, and 5 Iron.**

**Then put the Gun parts anywhere in the Table and you will get a Hellfire gunblade. Luckily, you won't have to worry too much about ammunition. They can be recharged using some Redstone sprinkled into a Bucket of Lava poured onto it or can use Bloodrock alloy Charges, which are loaded in Singularly, but make the gun slower, yet more powerful. The Bloodrock Alloy Hammer rounds are 50. Calibre Bloodrock alloy bullets that when fire use a different mechanism of the gun, and instead of firing like a normal bullet, use a very powerful spring mechanism which launches the whole bullet which kills more often due to its size.**

**The Hellfire Gunblade is used more by the Daemon Generals than the usual infantry, though it can be found in the Regional Scout Combat groups as their Primary Weapon. They deal 7 damage when using a Bloodrock Alloy Hammer Rounds, 3 hearts when stabbing and 2 ½ hearts when shooting normally. They can shoot triple snapshots, which is when the gun speeds up its rate of fire to 3 times faster but is weaker and has less accuracy. The normal rounds only deals 1 heart yet the Bloodrock Alloy Hammer rounds deal 3 ½ damage. **

**Next is the Devil Staff. It has many shot modes. Firstly is the concentrated shot. IT is basically just a simple fireball that launches from the top end of the staff. It deals 3 impact damage with added fire damage (Normal amount as stepping into Fire in Minecraft). Next there is the blast shot. This may only deal 1 ½ damage plus fire damage, yet it creates a fire in a 3x3 block area. The Staff also deals 1 melee damage.**

**This is not what makes them deadly though. The wielder is what makes them deadly. The Staff's power runs off the Daemon community, and the social standard in the Daemon Hierarchy. For example, the Staff simply deals 1 heart damage for everything when used by a Daemon Soldier or Peasant. If used by a Lord, it will deal normal damage. If wielded by a Daemon God, it will deal the normal damage amounts times 2. If used by a Daemon Elder, the amount of damage will be cubed. For example, take the concentrated blast. For a Daemon Elder this would be (3x3) x3= 24. **

**Of course, Daemon Elders very rarely wield these weapons unless in self-defence, and so the population stays more or less safe. Now, in the case of Non-Daemons, the statistics change. Luckily, a Non Daemon in society stars off as a Peasant or Soldier, but can work their way up to higher levels. This can be achieved by killing monsters, making friends with important people and collecting ores like Fear Ore. 1 ingot of Fear Metal can make 3 Talismans. With every 3 Fear Talismans, you gain one Respect Point. When you reach twenty respect points you are eligible for the Daemon Lord Trials. Complete these, and you will no longer need Respect Points. You can simply do anything else as long as you are strong enough for it. You can even compete to become a Daemon Elder in a series of near impossible tasks, with huge amounts of agony and despair. **

**To gain Respect Point you can also kill Fracture Beasts, (1 point every kill).**

**Then there are the Daemonic Vehicles. Firstly I felt I should do a part on the Legendary Daemon Mech. Nicknamed 'Soul-crushers' these Weapons of Mass Destruction are used to pound through enemies with the greatest of ease. It is known that a collection of 20 Daemon Mechs together could destroy a Daemon elder Metropolis. They are armed with every weapon Daemons could find. Buzzsaws, Heat-Seeking Missiles, Chainguns, Mounted Automatic Hellfire Gunblades and to top it all off a 2 metre long barrelled Laser Cannon Mounted on top that swivels like a tank turret 360 degrees. It looks a lot like the Star Wars AT-TE, though Dark red and Black, a lot bigger, and with a lot more death and destruction occurring. Luckily for the population of Hellfire, these are extremely rare, possibly rarer than the Daemon Elder cities. Only 5 are on the Holo-Map in Hellguard, which is a map that stretches out for miles and 2 of those 5 have been boarded by more intelligent Fracture Beasts and are leading attacks on large cities. The Mechs themselves are about 300m long and 90m wide. It is 275m tall.**

**There are other Daemonic Vehicles, but none that could stand up to the Daemon Mech. Firstly; there is the Rampage Mech, a closer yet smaller cousin of the Daemon Mech. The Rampage Mech is a tank-sized four-legged walker. It has a reinforced glass front screen that is 0.5 x 0.5 metres wide. It has an open top viewpoint for Hellfire Gunblades to be used. Its only other weapons include a swivelling machine gun with Bloodrock Alloy Hammer Rounds It has transport room for 10 people. These vehicles can take 35 damage before it self-destructs. The Daemon Mech can take 200 damage and has transport room for 50 people so really you are better off running. Secondly, there is the Bloodrock Warriors. Bloodrock Warriors are 15 ft tall replicas of Daemons made out of Bloodrock Alloy with Crystals for eyes. They are quite hollow inside and have a front area that opens as a sliding door, as that is where 1 person climbs inside and connects themselves up to the hard-drive using a battle suit. This allows them to move normally, and the replica will follow the motion. They also come with joysticks that trigger 2 wrist mounted Gunblades on each wrist. This also allows them to sprint into battle while gunning down the enemy. They can take 35 damage. These are often used in small amounts beside Rampage Mechs to lead a Battle Charge. **

**Thirdly is the Shadow-speeder. This is mostly employed by scouts for its far superior speed to vehicles. Though its weapons are only a pair of twin-linked front mounted submachine gun with Hellfire Gunblade Rounds. As it speeds along at speeds of 300 mph max speed it trails two black lines of shadow, generated by its dark engines. These are Fear Engines, and these black lines are pure, concentrated fear. They are very much like the ore itself, except they fade after 5 minutes and cannot be collected. It is also even stronger than the ore, and when a person is close to it generates nightmarish images of their worst fear in their mind.**

**This can make the Shadow-speeder a formidable weapon. It can be used for scouting and defensive manoeuvres.**

**Finally is possibly one of the second greatest things employed by the Daemonic Empire, Lava Predators. Huge Battleships, 3 times the size of a Daemon Mech, Resistant to lava and armed to the teeth with cannons and combat weapons. The very ship itself is almost a weapon, as its point curves down to a very sharp edge at the front. This edge can cleave quickly through any forms of wood, and some slightly weaker forms of stone. The Predator itself is equipped with 3 huge missile launchers that can fire up to 2 ½ miles. It has more short range guns which fire large explosive darts. They are shaped like a real size javelin. This has a thin coating of a very brittle metal which when the javelin explodes the shards.  
**

**These javelins are in a rotating barrel that can be loaded up with 20 javelins maximum at one time. These are fired in quick succession at a rate of 1 javelin per 0.65 seconds. This can be used to take out smaller lava sea travellers and warfare ships. The missiles are normally used for near coast building strike attacks. The ships are equipped with a quick unloading function of a ramp that collapses from the side of the ship to the ground allowing soldiers to pour of in their hundreds. The ships capacity is 400 soldiers. **

**The ships do have a disadvantage. They have terribly slow turning speed making it nearly impossible to dodge enemy fire. Also, their accuracy when moving forwards is not brilliant, and so can often cause a lot of collateral damage to anything around the ship. Even so, the weaponry more than compensates for these things, but these ships are very rare. Only 5 are marked on the Holo map in Hellguard, one being the Leading Elder's Ship, the Soul-breaker another one being captured by less intelligent Fracture beasts that are now drifting in the ocean somewhere…**

**These ships are only seen in groups in huge scale warfare, for impossibly dangerous combat. They have 2500 vehicle damage points.**

**The Daemons**

**One thing I haven't explained enough is the main intelligent race of Hellfire, the Daemons. The Daemons are like humans, except they have hooves for feet, red skin and yellow eyes. They have a very intricate Social Hierarchy, which looks something like this. **

**Daemon Peasant **** Daemon Citizen **** Daemon Soldier **** Shade **** Daemon General **** Daemon Navy Worker **** Daemon Navy Officer **** Daemon Lord **** Daemon God **** Daemon Elder.**

**Daemon Peasants have nearly no rights. They can purchase foods and drinks, but no plots of lands or houses, or even personal items. They are usually traitorous scum that have been thrown out by the community for crimes or other things. They are normally despised and are kept well away from. They keep in back alleys and other dark shifty places, trying to sell illegal goods and other things, or trying to mug people who happen to unfortunately cross their path. They are very unfriendly to Shades.**

**Daemon Citizens are the everyday pedestrians of Daemon Society. Each of them has the usual rights of a normal human passer-by. They wear normal daemon clothing, and sometimes carry weapons, depending on their personality and job. There isn't much more to say about them, except they are relatively friendly with Shades. **

**Daemon Soldiers are most obviously the fighters. They are usually found at the Barracks training, or at a Weapons and Armor Shop buying items. They will also be found guarding places like Castles and often have high concentrations in guilds. They are trained brutally and so are often quite quiet and not very talkative, keeping to themselves while going from place to place. They wear their Bloodrock alloy power armor at all times. This armor is strong enough to reduce bullet and shot damage, though after quite a few shots, it will break. Some brave soldiers even meld some Fear ore into their armor to give them a morale advantage in battle against their enemies. Soldiers have a very good relation with Shades, due to their empathy link. Daemon soldiers often experience great sorrow or depression, and Shades are known to be very helpful at these times, as they communicate with psychic thoughts. In return, Soldiers often protect Shades in their hour of need.**

**Shades are quite highly respected in society. They are needed for farming, and some times, if they city has not got enough troops, they use Shades as a helpful addition to the army. The Shades are usually seen at their farm though they are sometimes seen at the Barracks and the Skyscrapers, even the shops. Shades wear a range of coloured robes, though the most common is a navy blue colour with red edging. They carry their Scythes and float about the streets, wary of attackers. To get on the wrong side of a Shade is a very bad as they will hack and slash with no mercy when attacked. They also are highly protective with their farms. **

**Daemon Generals are the leaders on the battlefield. They will command large numbers of troops into moving forward to combat. When asked of something by a General, a Soldier will not hesitate in doing it, unless it is suicidal or plain stupid. This undying loyalty provides faster combat for the Daemons. Generals carry Hellfire Gunblades into battle and wear extended Daemon armor giving the Generals more defence. They are normally found in the heat of the battle or by major artillery points. There are usually at least 3 Generals on a battlefield at one time. They have significant uniforms which are much darker than the usual armor, because of increased amounts of Fear ore in the alloy. Generals and Shades are loyal to each other, but probably do not have as good a bond as the Soldiers. **

**Daemon Navy Workers are one of the most important people for defence of Hellfire. Some of the largest Fracture Beasts appear out to sea, and use their resistance to super-heated things to come inland and destroy things. Some are suited in full body robotic power armor which is fully enhanced for speed and reflexes. Others are simply clad in strong battle armor which is mainly a shock absorber. These Navy Workers like combat more than any other and it has been known for them to go on suicidal missions, driving them to the edge of their abilities. They are trained in artillery use and Gunblade use. They count as a higher rank than a General, so each carries his very own Gunblade to fight with. Most Daemons are proud to be a Navy Worker. The Navy Workers have an amazing relation with Shades. They have a psychic connection which allows detailed conversation. This is on a very long range, and can work over entire oceans. The reason behind this powerful connection is because of Shades reliance upon the Navy Workers. The Shades are the preferred target for the Fracture Beasts to kill. Navy Workers are found by the docks, on Lava Predators or any other important military place.**

**The Daemon Navy Officers like Generals for the Navy Workers. They are respected and have a different armor, but also are found in the same places. They carry the same weapons, but maybe a bit more powerful. Their Uniforms are black and they know how to operate every system on a ship. They carry radios which communicate to the rest of the shop, but if all else fails they can use minor telepathic communication. The Navy Officers are often found steering the ship in battle or firing the largest artillery they can find. Their relations with Shades are reasonable, but yet again, not the best. They can communicate psychically with Shades, but because of their authority figure, Shades tend to stay away from the Navy Officers.**

**Daemon Lords are the rulers of individual Metropolises. They command armies, generals and officers, and call for the building of important structures. They carry Devil Staffs and are protected by a guard of 5 Navy Workers called the Fireguard. These Lords are often found in the Spirit Summoner or the Barracks, depending on whether they are dealing with military matters or other matters. The Daemon Lords do not dress extravagantly. Instead they wear Heavy battle armor that normally hides everything but the head. Either that or the other choice that a few Daemon Lords tend to take. The other choice is the Assassin's Cloak. When the Metropolis is mostly taken up by an Assassin type guild, its Lord becomes an Assassin Keeper, meaning he wear the Assassin's Cloak and trains in the Art of Assassination. The Assassin's Cloak is a long black flowing cloak that comes with a hood. It is enchanted with an improved boost on Stealth. Guild Overruns are explained at the end.**

**Daemon Gods are very powerful. Wielding 2 Devil Staffs they have the power to change the world around them. For example, they can possess weaker minded beings, usually animals. They can create fires instantly, and move objects with their minds. They have the ability to create huge barriers of psychic force to stop enemies in their tracks. The Daemon Gods are worshipped as powerful beings. They wear dark red and very dark blue battle armor, which clads them in a large suit, very much like a Mech suit. With this they can cross great distances quickly and easily and have multiplied strength. Their relations with Shades are about the same as a Soldier.**

**Finally there are the Daemon Elders. These are the almighty deities of Hellfire. They are undefeated in battle and have the ability to create and destroy buildings at will. Their psychic abilities are limitless in their power and unstoppable in their speed and strength. Daemon Elders are defended with any sort of weapon, except they sometimes carry 3 Devil staffs. There are 5 Daemon Elders. The Predator of Darkness, The Avatar of Combat, The Wielder of Flame, The Unending Life and The Guardian of the Truth. Each of these has their own special ability that they come with.**

**The Predator of Darkness: This Daemon Elder is a Master of the Psychic Dark arts. He has the ability to project great Fear into his foes, and to strike them down with Blows of Shadow. These shadow attacks deal 6 ½ hearts each and are melee. His weapon is a Shadow bow. It is a conjured weapon, and with a simple spell the bow is conjured by the Elder and used with Infinite ammunition, dealing 5 ½ hearts of damage each. This Daemon Elder dresses in black dark robes, with a hood shadowing the face and giving a mysterious effect. At meetings, he often stays quiet, though when he does speak, he is one of the best speakers among the Daemon Elders.**

**The Avatar of Combat: The Avatar of Combat is trained in Warrior fighting. He spends the majority of his time in combat in a large bulky combat Mech suit. This Mech suit comes with 4 automatic Hellfire Gunblades on one hand with modified Spinner bullets, very rare, each dealing 4 damage. On the other hand of the suit is 3 vertically aligned Buzzsaws for use in combat. This Mech suit can reach speeds up to 50 mph and can be an extremely useful asset when fighting heavy units. When out of his suit, the Avatar wears Bloodrock alloy chainmail armor. When at meetings, he is a very aggressive speaker, and speaks passionately about things he believes.**

**The Wielder of Flame is actually, quite surprisingly the Ranger of the Elders. Trained in long ranged combat from birth, the Wielder is very bold but tends to stay at the back of a battle at the top point of the battles and over-watches the battle, sometimes raining bolts of flame down upon his foes. As his weapon, he carries a Hellfire Gunblade that shoots modified bolts name Twister Bolts. Twister Bolts are named because of their unique whirlwind grooves around the body of the bullet. When they strike an enemy they explode first with a white hot flame on a 2x2 block radius, and then release a corrosive gas on a 3x3 block radius. This gas deals 1 ½ hearts of damage per second, while the explosion deals an instant 8 hearts of damage. Twister bullets fire with a whistling sound and gather speed by spinning at a 1900 mph rate. Fired at an enemy this could be a very deadly impact. In fact, the impact deals an extra 2 damage if in a chest shot due to the vicious force behind the bullet. This bullet actually gives the Gunblade a very far range, up to 1 mile of shooting distance. The Wielder of Flame also takes care of the newcomers to Hellfire when they travel to Hellguard. Sometimes, if he feels the visitors are important, he will make a personal appearance at the portal, though this is quite rare. The Wielder of Flame wears Dark Red Light Bloodrock Alloy Armor and uses a Binocular Hood, which is simply a hood that improves long ranged sight by a lot when worn. The Hood is a dark black. The Wielder of Flame usually provides information about enemy strategies and locations at meetings. **

**The Unending Life is actually the Leader of the Elders. He has control over the very fields of combat, and unleashes hell on the opposing army. No-one has ever seen his face, and no-one ever shall. He wears a mask of a grinning evil skull with pointed teeth, and does not use a weapon. His only weapon is his mind. He can form a Hellfire Gunblade in his mind, and make it appear in his hands. Here are 5 of his powers. **

**Earthquake: The very ground roars and rumbles as the Unending Life crashes rock and metal together beneath the ground. The violent shaking shatters brittle materials and buckles any other stronger metals. This deals 9 vehicle damage. People collapse and are injured by the violent shakings and the collateral damage caused. This causes 1 ½ damage to living creatures except allies. The earthquake happens on a 150x150 zone.**

**Possessed World: The ground comes alive beneath the enemy's feet, and forms heavy objects that come crashing down towards them. In this move the ground forms fists and pounds down on the enemy. This move deals 4 damage if spread out on a 20x20 area, and 7 damage if aimed directly at one person.**

**Tsunami: Only usable by the coast or in the oceans on a boat. The Unending Life swings his hands upwards and a great wave of lava swathes upward then outwards, rushing towards the enemy. This deals 10 vehicle damage instantly and deals burning damage to anyone in the way for 7 seconds with 2 ½ health per second.**

**Hell of the Daemon Armies: This will give any enemy a hallucination of their worst nightmares. For example, a Daemon would either be hopelessly surrounded or outnumbered by Fracture Beasts, waiting to rip him apart, or be stuck in an icy chamber for the rest of eternity in a world of pain. The hallucination lasts either an hour, or until the victim works out that it is just a hallucination and is able to dissipate it with their mind.**

**Hellfire Beast: Even the leader of the Daemon elders struggle to complete this move. It would put any other Daemon in a coma for a very long time, about 10 years. For the Daemon Elders, it will force them to retire from the battlefield until their strength is regained in 24 hours. The power of the Hellfire Beast grows the Elder to the size of 285 feet (the size of Gipsy Danger in Pacific Rim, for all who know what I'm talking about) The Elder grows to this size and rampages across the battlefield with any weapons they have. The melee attacks with this move in simply just the fists amounts up to 30 damage for one punch. Gunblade attacks are also increased because they grow with this power. They grow to the strength of 32 damage with a melee and 27 damage with a shot. Only normal shots work at this size with a Hellfire Gunblade. The Elder has this for an hour before the shrink down back to normal size and get themselves off the battlefield.**

**The Unending Life is shown to use not battle that often. Though is amazing when he does. During the meetings he does introductions, asks questions, summarises, concludes and gives opinion when he feels he needs to. **

**Finally is the Guardian of the Truth. He works in the many libraries that store everything the Daemons know of written down in historical fact. He spends a lot of time alone, yet he has the best knowledge and intelligence of all the Elders. He spends much time reading the ancient writings and often quotes them at the meetings. His main job is speaker at the meetings. He tells of new plans to save society, and ways to stop the Warp Plague. He does carry a weapon though. Two concealed daggers in light armor. This armor is a light red and mostly protects for thugs trying to steal books and other things. These daggers he keeps are Bloodrock alloy with a lot of Fear Ore, which deals 3 damage each. He has two of them and does not often use them.**

**That is the end of the part on Elders.**

**These Guild Overruns happen with every other type of Guild. They are very beneficial for a Metropolis. Below I have shown the effects of each type of Guild Overrun. **

**Assassin Overrun: The Soldiers become stealthier and the City's defence goes up. The Daemon Lord wears an Assassins cloak and trains in the art of Assassination. Shades become warlike and carry a scythe instead of a sickle. The general population goes down a small bit.**

**Warrior Overrun: The city's soldier population increases hugely and 3 more barracks are constructed. Every citizen in the city learns how to fight with a sword or melee weapon of any sort. The Daemon Lord wears heavy battle armor and carries a broadsword as well as a Devil Staff.**

**Engineer Overrun: The City becomes an electricity powered zone. Robotic pieces of circuitry more frequently appear and Daemonic buildings come with defensive sentry turrets to fight off enemies. The Daemon Lord wears power armor which comes with double built in Hellfire Gunblades. He does not have a Devil staff, but instead carries a long metal pole, which comes equipped with an extremely powerful Taser weapon which can kill with repeated jabs. It deals 6 hearts of damage and can possibly numb part of the player's body. The Engineer Soldiers have increased firepower and artillery strength, and it is easier to find any kind of vehicles. **

**Ranger Overrun: The Ranger Overrun is being Overrun by a guild of long ranged snipers and bowmen. This is quite rare as they do not normally collect enough followers, as Daemons don't really join them. The most common ones are the Warriors and Engineers. When this occurs, it is very powerful. The Rangers train the Barracks into better use of every gun that the daemons can find. Artillery becomes more accurate, and the Daemon Lord gets his own customised Spike Rifle, which has Double Damage! The Lord wears a dark red camouflaged set of light armor and fights with tremendous skill. Each citizen can fight with a ranged weapon of some sort. The population of the city doubles or even triples and the Navy areas become larger. There are also twice as many Barracks.**

**The final one is the most powerful but the rarest. It is the KRAZED Overrun. **

**KRAZED Overrun: In this the KRAZED guild takes control. Infantry is armed with superior weapons and are trained in near suicidal conditions, giving them power like no others. The Daemon Lord wields 2 Double Hellfire Gunblades. A Double Hellfire Gunblade is a Gunblade that flicks into two blades and into two barrels. The Daemon Lord wears very strong armor and a red visor covering the face which gives information on anything the wearer looks at. The Barracks are larger and so is every other building. The vehicles come with the KRAZED symbol on it, which is a lightning bolt striking onto a knife. Shades become Artillery Gunners and Vehicles drivers as well as farmers. The KRAZED army is very strong, very intelligent and downright crazy. Not held back by the restraints of minor sanity, they go buck-wild on the battlefield, destroying everything they can in their path. The normal soldiers wear heavy body armor and charge into battle at full pace. The Navy have bigger guns, bigger ships, and more firepower. They are no longer simply used for defensives; they are used for huge scale attacks on every enemy available. On a whole, the KRAZED guild simply is about power and strength, and victory at any cost.**

**After that explanation of the Guild Overruns the Fact File has reached its end. Wait! For you, the reader who has so long stuck with this, and taking your time and effort to read through it all, I present to you a sneak peek of the new Hellfire Story Series named World of Flames. The series will begin with my first story: World of Flames: Origins of Darkness. **

**As for claiming the sneak peek, send an email to me at**__**havockwreaker22 .uk using the password given below:**

**TY45 7LGT**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
